emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7582 (10th August 2016)
Plot Rakesh visits Home Farm and talks to Lachlan about Andy, reminding Lachlan that Andy's children don't deserve to grow up with an innocent dad in prison. Rhona receives and anniversary card from Paddy. Drunk Jermaine returns to Wishing Well Cottage with Zak's cap, which Lisa volunteers to return to him, after praising Belle for telling Joanie the truth about the wine stain on her wedding dress. Lachlan admits Chrissie that Rakesh knows he is involved in the shooting somehow. Rakesh asks Chrissie why she never told him about what Lachlan said at the prison, but Chrissie insists Lachlan was only shaken up after being in such a place. Rakesh questions if Lachlan could be responsible for Lawrence's shooting, as Andy wants him to go to the police. David proposes to Tracy yet again, although she turns him down again. Zak and Joanie encourage David and Tracy to marry, insisting it was the best day of their life. Chas clears up The Woolpack after the reception when Lisa appears. Lisa continues to insists she is fine, citing the fact she mended Joanie's dress as proof. Lisa hands over Zak's cap and Zak and Joanie thank her. At the prison, Chrissie plays the devoted girlfriend as she and Rakesh visit Andy. Chrissie tells Andy that Lachlan is a terrified child and it breaks her heart that he believes her son is capable. Andy protests that he isn't making it up, but worries about his plea hearing the following day as there are no other suspects. Zak thanks Chas for allowing the reception to be held at the pub, but Chas makes Zak see that Lisa is far from okay. Rhona apologises to Priya in the shop, and says she has given up trying to figure out men, as she fears Paddy wants them to reunite one day, explaining he is still unaware of her relationship with Pierce. Priya suggests it's time Paddy did know. David confides Leyla that he is going to try to get Tracy's dad to the wedding, as the best thing he ever did was getting in touch with his own dad. Leyla advises him not to open that can of worms, but David is not put off the idea. Chrissie accuses Ronnie of shooting Lawrence in the pub, insisting he felt rejected by her father and he couldn't handle it. Outside the pub, Rakesh tells Chrissie that Ronnie was with him at the time of the shooting, but not before Chrissie hears that Ronnie knows things about Rakesh. Rhona tells Pierce that she is going to tell Paddy about them. Chrissie puts on a performance as she apologises to Ronnie, and manages to get him to spill what happened between him and Rakesh at The Mill. Lisa and Joanie run into each other at the doctors surgery, but it becomes awkward when a nurse calls out 'Mrs Dingle' and they both stand up. Lawrence is annoyed when Rakesh suggest the police have been looking in the wrong places for the shooter, and orders him out of his house before blurting out that Andy slept with Bernice behind his and Chrissie's backs. Lisa tells Belle she is going to revert to being called her maiden name. Rakesh realises Chrissie knows about Andy and Bernice, just like she knows that Andy is innocent, and he figures out Chrissie is protecting Lachlan. Rakesh reminds her it isn't to late to go to the police. Chrissie insists the police would be fascinated to hear the truth about The Mill fire, and his insurance fraud. She tells Rakesh she wants Andy to be found guilty, and never to see the light of day again. Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lawrence White - John Bowe Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Dining room, kitchen and living room *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Front garden *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior and interior *Hotten Road *The Woolpack - Public bar and exterior *HMP Hotten - Visiting room *Abbott Lane Surgery - Waiting room Notes *A nurse is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes